


Later

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship told through kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Back in August of 2007 I did this five things meme and [](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/profile)[**fiareynne**](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/)asked for "Five times Angel wanted to shove Wesley against the nearest flat surface and kiss him, but didn't". You can find the resulting ficlet [here](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/79762.html). Well my muse got it into her pretty little head to turn that response on its head and actually write those kisses. Basically I've remixed my own story. So for Fia, smoochies.

Angel had already snatched the crossbow away from Wesley, tossed it into a corner. The younger man projected an air of innocence, attempted to appear confident, but the awkward tug on his leather outfit ruined the effect. There was also the smallest hint of fear and, yes, arousal coming from him. There had been the vaguest notions of flirtation back in Sunnydale, but Angel knew this was different. The moment stretched on and with every twitch Wesley made the pheromones spiked ever upward.

Finally Angel couldn't take it any more. With a growl he lunged at Wesley, pushing him against the nearest wall, crushing their mouths together. It took another moment, but Wesley was kissing back, pressing up against Angel. Their bodies pushed and shoved, hurtling towards a satisfying, if messy, end.   
Until a glob of mucus landed on Wesley's shoulder. They both broke away and looked towards the ceiling.

"Later," Angel said before he set about attacking the demon.  
                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cordelia was still saying her (prolonged) goodbyes to the Groosalug, Gunn and Lorne had taken Winifred to the car to prepare for the trip home, leaving Angel lying next to Wesley in a field both of them soaking up the rays of Pylea's twin suns. Angel was still in disbelief he could enjoy this without turning to dust. The irrational part of him was planning frequent vacations while his rational side told him to store it all away, remember it during the dark nights.

"Wes?"

"Mmm, yes Angel?"

"Come here."

Wesley rolled closer, Angel hooking an arm around his waist. Angel was going to remember this most of all, being with Wesley in the light. They came together slowly, mouths gliding across skin before locking together. Hungry whimpers echoed across the grass as legs tangled together. Angel licked at the corners of Wesley's mouth, chasing joy and delight as he laughed under him.

"Guys? Angel? Wesley? I'm ready to go home now." Cordy's voice interrupted them.

Angel smiled down at Wesley with a final kiss. "Later."  
                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The meeting with a resurrected Buffy had been painful and awkward for Angel, for both of them really. Whatever love they'd had was a memory, something they'd always remember and cherish. But the sparks were long dead. They'd both moved beyond it. Angel knew he'd only gone because it had been expected of him, but he wished now he'd stayed home.

He walked in on Wesley and Cordy acting out his past for Fred. He laughed inside while outwardly projecting cool disdain. They scattered immediately, Wesley's cheeks threatening to redden.

"Wesley? A moment please."

Angel pressed the call button for the elevator. When it arrived, he let Wesley in first following quickly behind. He pressed the emergency stop the moment the doors closed. Pressing Wesley into the back of the cab, Angel's lips were already nibbling as Wesley attempted an apology. He swallowed the words, kissed until they were both moaning. Angel was reaffirming his connection to this life, this city, this now.

"Guys, we got a case." Gunn's voice sounded distant, the accompanying pounding on the door was not.

Angel was about to speak when Wesley kisses him again. "I know, later," he said, releasing the stop button.  
                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The others had gone ahead, another limo appearing in front of the hotel fifteen minutes later. Angel and Wesley sat across from each other, tension thick between them. Despite everything, the betrayal, the anger… the sparks they had were still there.

The limo pulled away from the hotel, away from the life of private investigators, heading straight into the belly of the beast. They might have told themselves that it was just to look, just to see, but Angel knew his team. They'd be occupying the refurbished Wolfram and Hart by tomorrow.

Wesley shifted and the unmistakable spike of arousal hit Angel. He caught Wesley's gaze, eyes locking, each daring the other to break away first. Angel cursed himself as he lunged forward, pressing Wesley into the seat. The smell of leather brought back memories of the first time.

Becoming the aggressor, Wesley rolled them onto the floor, elbows and knees bumping everywhere. Pain was ignored, kissing and clinging to each other. The car came to a stop, the driver's door opening and closing. Angel tore himself from Wesley with a ragged, "Later," as their door opened.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel had told them to spend (possibly) their last day doing something they loved. He didn't expect Wesley to patch Illyria up so quickly, sending her off with Spike. Wesley found him in his office at Wolfram and Hart. They moved furniture and spent their day in the sun mapping each other's bodies with lips and teeth and tongues. A slow, sweet, sensual experience to carry them through the battle.  
The gang gathered again in the tiny basement apartment, anxious and jumpy, tension at a peak. One by one they went to their appointed tasks, Angel wondering which, if any, of them would fall. Wesley turned before he left, holding Angel's stare for an eternity.

Angel crossed the room, pinning Wesley to the door. Arms came up to hold him there, Wesley meeting his kiss halfway. It was hungry, desperate, quick. Angel tore away to pull down Wesley's turtleneck, licking at the mark he'd put there only a few days ago. He missed the thump of Wesley's heartbeat, but knew he'd done the right thing. Wesley brought Angel back into a kiss with gentle fingers. He whispered "Later," against Angel's lips before he turned and climbed the stairs to his destiny.


End file.
